Crimson Plot
by inuyasha biggest fan
Summary: Sesshomaru was injured from a fight with the demons that tried to kill him in order to invade the Western land . Inuyasha came to save his brother, but then they figured another plot was set out all alone. A despicable plan will use against them. Non yaoi
1. Note

**This is my first fanfiction about my favorite characters: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. For the people who've already read one of my first chapter, I want to tell you that I'm having a slightly changes in this story, you will realized it soon enough. And for who haven't read it yet, I hope you will enjoy it well. **

**Thank for reading and please review.**


	2. Attack from the Est

After many years since Inuyasha with the help from his friends defeated Naraku and the Shikon Jewel disappeared forever, everything still turned up quite well. Miroku had married Sango in those time and now they had three lovely, little children. Even had to wait a long years but Inuyasha and Kagome finally met each other. Almost every conflicts had been reconciled, even the brotherly between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Rin didn't follow Sesshomaru any more, the girl was staying with Lady Kaede to learn more about humans's life. But of course, the great lord still visited and brought her some amiable gifts. Every times he came, Kaede could hear the happy voise from Rin calling him and the big smile on the girl's face when he gave her presents, but more important, Rin knew Sesshomaru always stayed by her side

" Gra..gra" Trinico ran fast to chase his father, Inuyasha who were just helping him find some fruit, the two were find until Inuyasha droped a apple on his head, he was hopping for an apologize but instead of that a laughed came out. Oh man, that wasn't funny. His father had a kid character and a short kind of temper,too. Trinico agreed much with that idea

" Hey, slow down or you will hurt yourself" Inuyasha smirked after appeared on the tree next to Trinico " Ha…I bet you can't catch me" He jumped with a incredible speed, the child chased behind and realized his father was much faster than himself. The half demon smiled with a little amusing after came from the tall apple tree

" Irron Reaver Soul Stealer" Trinico growed loud as he showed his pointed claws and used the skill his father usually taught him, but he never had a change to try because his mother told the word "Dangerous" when she saw him angry and wanted to. His claws were sharper and he striked at the target. The apple tree fell down in half. Triniko smiked, made a impression to himself.

The fox kid watched the whole thing and whispered " Hah… Like father like son" A quick smirked showed on his face " They just dump like the same". Trinico heard the words and punched on Shippo's head like his father did.

He already knew a nother skill had been taught by his father, Blades Of Blood. Well, it not teach like normal. Trinico just saw his father used it and it was pretty cool by just watching and not doing it. _His father took his hand to his wounds and grabed some of his own blood. A strike claws and blood plashed, created four dealy blades and shouted right to the enemies. Even it were making by blood, the enemies still had been cut and in pain. _Trinico didn't want to get hurt himself in the battle and so is taking his blood, so he will try not to use it.

A loud voice called them "Inuyasha and Trinico, came in for dinner" Trinico realized it's his mother, Kagome. But then he didn't want to eat right now, he wanted to play a little more and used his claws. Trinico slowly ran and hid behind a near by bushes, but before he could smirked, he soon knew he had been lifted up. His father laughed, his golden eyes were looking at the little pup "You can't get away." And walked to the hut " Come on. Everyone is waiting for us "

Today is such a beautiful day except for the part his brother is always hanging in his mind and that relly annoying him.

…

The wind blew softy over the forest, lifted some leaves to the air. In the dark sky, the moon shined a white blue light sometimes look like diamond, flashed it to the surface of the lake. Some wild predators ran through the forest, fought anything could fill their stomaches. A noise of the victims came before they got kill by sharp fangs and pointed claws. Suddenly the wind've been cut, green grass slitted, flow up to the air. Someone… Something… went with an incedible speed. The being in the forest started to pay attention on the one who violate their territories. Demons with their deep red eyes jumped over several trees, looked for important thing which they will enjoy.

" Here we are at the West" A voice came from one demon

" Becarful and find our target" The other warned.

" Look. Is that the thing we looking for? " They shook their head at where those eyes pointed to

" I'm sure it is it. Our Lord trust us so don't fail. Finish the mission fast" The demon, who is leading the packs growl. The other demons nood their head agreed. They increased their own speed and shouted their body ahead the forest. The mist opened, a tall castle slowly appeared.

The blue wall cover inside turned into white, among light from the moon by the wide windows. A tall man walked down the small hall, his silver hair blew with the wind, his golden eyes were cold and unemotional. His footsteps slowly and finally, they stopped. Sesshomaru stared at the sky. He need to think, about his father and the Western Land. Many years ago, he wished after defeated Naraku, he could create and dominate a huge new empire. He seek power and ingluence.

Sesshomaru won't admit but now it's bothering him. Return to his father's land is what he wished for, so why is that made him worry? After killed that bastard Naraku, he learned more about manything, friendship, love, brothely. Something that even him would never experience. _Hum… Ridiculous._ The girl, Rin. He didn't know why, but he want to take care of her, protect her until she can live safty on her own.

Not waiting here much time, Sesshomaru keeped walking. He had been nicer than before. Sometimes he just didn't understand himself. For some reasons he became more like his father.

A smiled showed on his face. It was not like a smirked he showed for the enemies before striked his poison claws down their head. It wasn't the smile before anger took hold of himself, when he tranformed. But it was Sesshomaru who realy happy. He remembered this hall, when he was young, he had pasted it in a hundred times.

_Flashback_

" _You can't catch me" A voice of a child came from the door. The child turned his head to see that his friends behind have no match with his speed. He smirked, but suddenly he hit someone. The little pup knew he will be in big trouble if anyone find out he ran over here again. _

_Golden eyes met a nother. The tall man was his father. His hair tied like a pony-tail. On his chest were a white, black armor with red jewel in the middle. InuTaishou wore a white kimono with some blue on his shoulder. Sesshomaru was very surprise, usually his father went on the big hall in the castle, not this little path. He fought himself can't say a single words. Now, he made sure that he will be punish._

" _Sesshomaru,son" A warm voise called him, pulled him out of his thought._

" _Fa…Father" The young pup managed to talk " What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru stooped his head down. He still felt sad after that day. The day his father interview him with his second woman, the one he called his beloved. She was a mere human. She was weak. So why his father love the weakest creature on Earth. The first time, in his mind had think his father had became weak as those lower. 'Pathetic'. His father, Lord of the Western Land with that human woman will make a halfbreed child, abomination in the dog demons clan. And worst of all, that halfbreed child will be his younger brother. 'Disgusting'_

_Where's his father honour to the clan? Where's his father loyal to the people of the Western Land? Where's his father constant to his mother? He didn't understand. He couldn't think a good reason for his father to betray all of them_

" _The question is what are you doing here, son?" InuTaishou asked, pulling Sesshomaru out of his thought. He knew the child's expression and what he feel, now. He wanted his son to learn a lesson, that power was not the thing you always have to need, that humans were not what they seem to be, weak._

" _I'm… just playing around." The young pup whispered, not expected to be hear. His head turned slowly by the window, didn't want to face his father_

" _Oh… really" The man's voise became coldly " You knew this hall maybe small but it was easy to get lose. It's have many ways and doors lead around this castle. I'm not forbiding you run down here, just want you to protect yourself"_

_Sesshomaru wanted to ask his father about that woman, but he was… nervous and afraid. He was afraid, his father's answer will let him down " Father, do you think that would be a good option?" InuTaishou was the most intelligent demon he ever know. He narrowed his eyes. Sesshomaru knew that looked. Despair began to show in his mind and his entire body._

" _Yes, son. The options I choice not always right but I have will and trust on that option" The Lord of the Western Land answered. He understood what his son's question meant and he just can't avoid Sesshomaru anymore. He have to know the true. But in this time he's too young, will he understand?_

" _You could understand so, why?" The child's eyes growl in confusedness._

" _There something you have to learn, my son"_

" _I know all of that. But why you have to leave, father?" Sesshomaru spoke. Inside he know his words were just a lie_

" _Son" The Great Dog Demon's hand touch slightly on the pup's chin. He kneed down. Two pairs of golden eyes reached each other side. " I'm sorry" The answer from his father gave Sesshomaru a shock, like one deadly claws sunk down inside his heart._

" _Why, father?" Invisible tears slowly droped from his deep heart. He shook his head away his father's hand. Can't hold up himself the young pup shouted angrily " Why?"_

" _Maybe now you don't understand but in the mean time you will learn, my son" InuTaishou stood up, widen his eyes and walked to the path ahead, leaving his young child behind. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, a first drop of tears rolled down his cheek, a real tear but never have seen by anyone. _

_End flash back_

The quick smell pulled him out of his thought. Sesshomaru recognized the scent of dog demons and lots of them. Worried began to show on his face. Those were not usual dog demons. They must come from the Estern Land. Dog demons only lived in the West and Est, what is the Lord of Estern Land want?

" Lord Sesshomaru" A voice got his attention. Sesshomaru turned his head to look at the man walk from another door.

" Hirai. What's happen?" The Great Lord asked coldly, unmotional

" Our castle are under attack. I assume that you have know, milord. Please give us orders" Hirai bowed down his lord to show some respect. He spoke widely. Hirai raised his brown eyes up to look Sesshomaru.

" Dog demons I expect?" A nother question came from Sesshomaru, but this time it was much more serious

" Yes, they have attacked from the Est of the castle" Hirai answered

" You will lead the guards to the down hall, where you will defence. Don't let them go inside" The Lord of the Western Land ordered coldly. Hirai grown " Yes, milord" before went with a incredible speed to the path ahead. Finally, he vanished into darkness.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen. He had a bad feelings about this. Hirai said the dog demon attacked from the Est, but now he could smell them right now, inside this hall. The demons outside must had lured everyone's attentions, so nobody ever check up something wrong. Mean while the real problems have gone in the castle. It's just a little trick.

A sound cut of his thought. Then on the left of the dark hall, Sesshomaru suddenly felt a deadly claws go straight at his flesh, but he managed to dodge the attack. Feets droped on the floor, red eyes reviewed from the night, was ten demons. A powerful demonic aura flew around their body, they were all having armor, on their cheek were crimson long marks. This was more than a lower demons.

" So, this is Lord Sesshomaru" In the middle, a man walked behind the demons. He smirked with unrespected " You looked weak than the rumors said you were" His eyes stared up at Sesshomaru's, he was self confident, not even a little scare show on his face. The other demons smirked

_What is these lowers want?_ The dog Lord asked himself.

Sesshomaru's hand touched Bakusaiga's hilt, ready for a unexpected attack from the enemies. A cold voice came from his lips " What's your buniness with this Sesshomaru?" He could feel each other of the group's power. That guy must be the leader of this pathenic ambush. He not usually scared of a strong competitor, but this time it was different. They had dared to talk with him in that kind of manner, that show they were self confident to challenge him.

" Hm… We're just stopping by as the order from Lord of the Estern Land" The man responded after gave out a choked. Sesshomaru ignored it and remembered something in his mind. Lord of the Estern Land… Kayaro? A memory suddenly brought back and that for sure he didn't want to be remind. He was very unpleasant and angry about it. The demon looked at Sesshomaru with a crimson eyes spoke after heard a growl " You seem don't like guest, Lord Sesshomaru"

" Leave or you will pay with your life" The Western Lord said cooly. His golden eyes growl

" Now, now, that's odd" The leader smirked and walked to face the angry demon " We come here for the same thing"

" I don't care who you are, but if you refuse to leave I will send you to Hell"

" Oh right so get it on" The demon choked while fisted his sharp claws

Sesshomaru's hand unsheathed the sword next to his hip. Bakusaiga sent a huge deep green and yellow light toward the enemies. Many demons can't even dodge the first attack. They had to been painful and struggle before die. Naraku had in the same thing in the last battle and he cursed the sword brought his dead. Sesshomaru, himself was quite confident. But the Lord of the Western Land was very surprise for those dog demons could survive after the fast blast.

The mist slowly disappeared. Golden eyes widen as the leader shouted out from the ruin walls that have been cut down. " Damn it. He kills half of our pack." Sesshomaru heard a whisper from the bastard's mouth. He almost… almost smile. He wanted to destroy all the idiot dare to call him weak such as the guy, Magatsuhi. He never admit but he kinda enjoy of it.

Their claws growl a deep purple as the demons attack with incredible speed. But sure it was nothing for Sesshomaru. One demon attacked first at his back and it was cut off by Bakusaiga. Suddenly, something came from the other side. Sesshomaru's cold eyes widen at a purple whip went down through his arm, which is weiring the sword. Blood dropped to the floor. It was unexpected assault. Sesshomaru glared at the leader, who own the whip. How could he not pay attention on that pathenic attempt?

Another demon's claws went straight at his shoulder, but before it can make it in time, Sesshomaru quickly refused the attack with his sword. A blast was sending back. The demon kept die and slowly be sparse. The Est last dog demons hid themselves in the shadow, follow the leader's order

" Becarful with that sword or you get kill" The leader warned his pack with a growl. _Hum… Lord Kayaro said Bakusaiga is an very dangerous sword created by Sesshomaru's power. There no hope when facing with that power. _He smirked, thought something's very interesting. _So that was make for._

" Don't let him swing Bakusaiga" He sent another order

The demons growl their claws and used their purple whip shouted down at the Western Lord. Sesshomaru ran to avoid the attack. Every times he about to used his hournor sword, the whip just came and tried to eat down his flesh. _Their attemp is such foolish._ He turned his attention to the comander of the pack, but to his surprise, that bastard still stood there and stared at him.

" Catch him" A annoying voice said

Sesshomaru widen his eyes, before he could do his attack, the poison whips of those dogs demon outside shouted and created a toxic spider web such as Naraku's. He had been trap and find himself can't barely move

" You're weak than I expected" A choked from the leader's lips as he striked at his prey's shoulder. Blood dropped down from the sharp deadly claws.

Sesshomaru still kept that unmotional face. His eyes opened slightly, showed no painful. "Don't ever think that such pathenic creture like you can defeat me" He growl while free himself from the web. He removed his two hands slowly on Bakusaiga's hilt. Green, yellow light shouted out and the demon was amazing at the web've been destroy. The almighty Lord swung his sword at the leader with anger.

The leader moved as fast as he could and quickly took something out of his sleeve. A dark purple amulet. He sneered evil at his enemy. The mystery amulet shined it deadly colour of light. Bakusaiga was swing, but Sesshomaru and the demons were very surprise. Nothing came out… Nothing. The leader was still alive. His mouth gave a small choked

" Don't think that useless sword could do anything now, Lord Sesshomaru"

_What? _The Western Lord widen his golden eyes to look at the bastard. _I can't feel Bakusaiga's demonic power anymore._The line of thought ran through his head as he felt another bad feeling on his mind. His body slowly be heavy by the moment. He wanted to faint, but quickly refused to do it former the enemies or anyone els. Beside he still had his pride and he will not let it break. His vision became bleary. Sesshomaru could see the laugh on those pathenic demons's lips.

" I assume you feel very tired, Sesshomaru. Of course you do. This amulet is from my Lord. It can dry the energy of the weapons and it owner. But it still not that power to have all of yours and have forever. You're now only keeping a little of your power. You soon be heal and your sword will have it energy back after one month. And of course we won't let that happen." The leader explained with an evil voice and fisted his claws, making a dangerous sound before attack.

Black armour broke to pieces down on the floor. Sesshomaru opened his eyes wide at his chest with a deadly claws hand striked deeply through it. His body burned in poison. Blood dropped down from the serious wound. He felt a warm liquid ran from the corner of his mouth, but the hand still not pulled out from his flesh. He growl angrily to his enemy before jumped out of the attack. His golden eyes tried hard from closing. He was injured badly. But he won't run away. He won't lose.

The battle continous.


	3. Help

**Sorry because i update so late. But here I am, updating the next chapter. So enjoy. Oh... And of course I do not own Inuyasha and the other characters.**

**Warning: Bad grammar and words**

**Chapter 2: Help**

The wind blew hard, making the tree all swayed and the leaves fall down the ground. The moon was still on the sky, shining a beautiful blue silver light. Suddenly a little creature jumped over the branches, calling for someone.

" Master… master Inuyasha" The tinny flea wipped the sweat on his forehead. Myoga was searching for Kaede's village. He had jump since he knew the Estern dog demons attacked Sesshomaru. With his strength he can't do anything to help him and so, he wanted to… hide for safty. But he will find master Inuyasha and maybe he could help... or that what Myoga think. After all they're brother.

…

On the other day morning, the sun slowly appeared behind the mountains. The corlours of flowers rised from the dark. The birds sang while swang on the tree branches for fun. Inuyasha stretched himself to test his body before stood up and walked out of the small hut. His son still slept, but his wife already woke up. Last night he not even closed his eyes for once, he kept looking at the moon and didn't know why . He had a bad feeling about his idiot half brother but he rather forget it . Inuyasha didn't want to remember something stupid espectually when concern about Sesshomaru.

The light went at his golden eyes. He gave a small smiled on his lip and turned ahead to see the villagers went out to plough their fields. Suddenly a little flea somewhere jumped on his nose and drank his tasty blood. Inuyasha's angry and with his hand, he hit the bug.

" Hey, what are you doing here, Myoga?" The half demon asked, looked at his father's friend in surprise.

" Well… Master Inuyasha. It's very nice to see you again. I have searching all over for you. I need to tell you something" Myoga jumped out in joy and explained with his master.

" Yeah… Wheterver" Inuyasha spoke. He not expected to see Myoga. Every time he came,there must be some troubles to talk with him, something usually about his father or the Western Land, or maybe the Tessaiga. Inuyasha reconized his wife's appearance as she turned his head around. The priestess gave him a small warm smiled. Her hand hold a basket of vegetation, they must came from the mountains. " Hello, Inuyasha"

" Oh, Myoga" Her eyes widen at the old flea.

" Ah, hello Kagome" Myoga jumped on the priestess's shoulder in joy. It was long since he saw Kagome, when the battle with Naraku ended, he didn't meet her anymore. The old guy's appearance slowly drawed Miroku and Sango's attentions. In just few minutes, the whole group had all sat down in the hut, ready for Myoga's explains.

" After The Great Dog Demon died 200 years ago, Lord Sesshomaru returns to the Western Land as the heir. But in those years with an unruled land, demons from all over Japan started wishing to rule it." Myoga spoke after jumped on his cup of tea. " So now the dog demons from the Est are attacking Lord Sesshomaru"

" They want to kill him?" Kagome's voice started the conversation in worry.

" Yes, of course. So they will fight against each other for the land." Myoga answered the priestess.

" I don't know much about Sesshomaru but I think he will never let that happen" The monk spoke, turned his head to his wife. Sango gave a nod of agreement " Miroku's right"

" Hm… The guy's just stubborn" A familiar voice added in his friends's conversation. Inuyasha spoke, closed his golden eyes before opened in a few seconds later.

" I have think like you did but for what I see, Lord Sesshomaru could maybe get in troubles." Myoga talked with a little more serious. " I have heard one of the dog demon have been at his castle and I want to ask Master Inuyasha would help him or not."

" Did they ever attack before?" Shippo viewed his head behind Kagome's shoulder and asked. He's listened the whole time

" Yes, the panther tribe use to attack Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha years ago, remember." Myoga's little feet landed on the fox kid's nose. He crossed his arms on the other sleeves and spoke, bringing out some memories.

Inuyasha remembered it as the other. The panther tribe kidnapped Kagome to lure him and his friends in the trap. In that time they also met Sesshomaru. The humans all been capture, but Inuyasha still have strong enough to defeat those fools who want to offer his soul for their leader. The reason to kill the leader of the panther tribe were far different but at least they were working together. _That's just an accident._ Inuyasha thought through his mind and he have to admited. That was the first time, he and his brother ever do anything together than try to take each other out.

" Man, those cats is scary. I don't believe that dominate a land could cause so much trouble" Shippo simply opened his mouth with no confusing.

" Ok return to the main question" Inuyasha said, choking at Myoga and his friends " That idiot can take care himself on his own" The last words've been pressed as the half demon gave out a smirked from his lips.

" Come on, Inuyasha. It could be a change for you and Sesshomaru can be closer as brothers" Kagome's soft voice came at Inuyasha and making him widen his golden eyes to her

" Why I have to help?" Inuyasha stubborn refused.

" Your brother is in danger." Kagome walked closer and pulled his doggy ears. Seeing the half demon still hisitant, the priestess sighed out " Just check on him. Don't make me have to 'sit' you."

Inuyasha crossed his arms in his sleeves, turned his face away. He about to say Kagome that he not scare of that 'sit' but inside he really scare. Anyway Sesshomaru couldn't get hurt. Inuyasha have to admit that the idiot is stronger than himself. When he was young, he didn't want to admit but Sesshomaru was his adol. So how can he in danger. All through if Sesshomaru was hurt, he just love to know who could do that.

" Fine" The half demon spat " But only I and Myoga will go, you guys stay here" He turned back to the group.

" Well I have some business have to take care of. Good luck master Inuyasha" Myoga spoke loud to his master before waved his hand and jumped out of the hut.

" Sure. Come back soon, ok" Kagome closed her brown eyes and smiled at her husband.

…

Inuyasha jumped on several trees of the forest but he still saw no sigh of Sesshomaru's castle. _Damn it. Where is that idiot anyway?._ Suddenly, he stopped his run and widen his eyes at the long path a head. His nose sniffed the erea. His doggy ears twitched slightly. Suddenly something attacked him out from the bushes. He dodged the unexpected assault and quickly unsheathe Tessaiga. A large fang appeared at Inuyasha's hand. The demon showed of and stood back from the enemy. It appeared the attacker was a weak dog demon. Inuyasha realized the scent of dog demons around here were stronger than ever.

The demon sniffed and again used his claws go straight at Inuyasha. " You bastard. Stop or I have to kill you" Inuyasha growl angrily.

" Hm…" The unknowing aponent choked " You're just a half demon. You can't do anything."

Inuyasha spat " You seem don't know how to scared, do you?". He jumped out on another large branch, avoid the attack easily. Tessaiga striked it first assault down at the demon's shoulder. Inuyasha can kill this fool in one cut of his prideful sword but he reminded to make the fool injured for some informations. The demons fell to the hard ground and growl in pain " Damn you"

The wouded enemy stood up and ran for safty. Inuyasha thought quickly to follow him. He stopped at the thick white mist surrounding him, blocked out the path. Inuyasha soon realized he can't see a thing and started to move back. Suddenly another tree roots caught his feets as he tripped down. Inuyasha fell. His entire body crashed on the ground alone with his face.

" That idiot Sesshomaru, you own me big time." The half demon mumbled to himself.

Inuyasha stood up, used his hand to pull out the dirt on his face. He unsheathe the sword next to his hip. The white fang simply turned to a deep red one. " Those mist seem like a barrier to me. It's a job for red Tessaiga" Inuyasha whispered softy. The half demon ran and striked at the path with his red fang. The white mist slowly turned to red like the corlour of the sword and then disappeared, review a tall blue castle on the hill. A smirked showed on Inuyasha's face as he heading torward the castle.

Inuyasha jumped on the highest tree he can see, and caught the picture of dog demons were attacking each other. His eyes widen at the bloody batle field with armours and weapons all over it. The sound of sword slashed to each other and those dead demons body made him a big surprise. Now he's believing that Sesshomaru's castle are under attack. But so what? It doesn't mean he in danger or something. Inuyasha decided fast that he would go inside and check it out. He took of a high jump and landed at the blue silver floor. His nose sniffed to find some scents, but then he realized it was hard enough with the dog demons around.

Inuyasha heading down at the first path his eyes met and took out a run. Go deeper through the dark, he soon reconized a familiar scent. _Sesshomaru. But wait and… blood. Lots of Sesshomaru's blood. _Inuyasha's face turned to a serious one. He increased his own speed torward the place he smell the scent. Inuyasha's feets stopped at the hall. He widen his eyes at the two blue ruin wall have been destroy to pieces as he looked down.

His half brother and some other demon were fighting. Sesshomaru's body was full of bruises and scratches. His armour was gone but instead of that is a bloody hole at his chest. Blood still leaked out from the terrible wounds. The demons looked tired but they seem is much better than Sesshomaru all injured. The Lord of the Western Land still not reconized Inuyasha's scent and that wasn't a surpries for him

Inuyasha never have a change to see Sesshomaru fighting to survive like this. His brother was always much stronger and more elegant than himself. His sword, Bakusaiga also more powerful than his father's fang, Tessusaiga. Inuyasha hated and despited that thought but it was true after all. The demons attack him must be stronger or having something special with them to alive with his one kind of a brother. Inuyasha's nose sniffed at the Western Lord's rivals but to his surprise the scent he caught show that they just normal demons. He could take them out with his Tessusaiga easily.

Inuyasha's eyes widen as if he found something interesting. It was but not interesing, it was a surprise. He now asking himself why not consider it in the first place. _Where's Bakusaiga?_ The half demon checked at Sesshomaru's side where he can find his brother's sword. It was there, but not on his hand to fight. The sword was put slightly in it's sheath. _Why didn't he use his sword? What's wrong?_

Suddenly Inuyasha felt a red demonic aura left Sesshomaru's body. His golden eyes turned red as the marks on his cheek grown longer and the half demon knew what that mean. Red tornado growl and second later a white dog appeared behind the thick mist. It's large fang attacked the enemies as his dealy dog claws sunked down their bodies.

" Hide, follow my orders" The leader, Inuyasha thought, growl at his companies. Inuyasha saw the dark purple amulet started shinning as the dog beast in front of him was struggle and growl in pain. The half demon's eyes wished this wasn't happen. But it did.

Sesshomaru was weak and need help. Inuyasha tried to deny himself by helping Sesshomaru but the attemp didn't work. He will feel guilty and blame himself, Inuyasha knew that would happen if he don't do something. He remembered in his brain for the time when Sesshomaru helped him on defeating Naraku, returned Kagome's seal power as well. Inuyasha knew all that make their brothely much better, but their bond was never perfect. His brother treated him badly in the first time we met but that still didn't change their bond and the blood they shared to each other. Their father's blood was the only thing keep them from killing the other.

Inuyasha can't stand around like this even he try his best. His feets about to jump and he will unsheathe Tessusaiga, used a Wind Scar to send those demons out. But he suddenly hisitant for a moment of thought, he thought the only question he want some answers that make him stop. Will Sesshomaru help him if Inuyasha in this situation or he will abandon him like when they were young? He grinded his teeth as his golden eyes closed in few minutes. No Sesshomaru could just… _abandon_ him.

A sound of crash cut Inuyasha's thought as he turned his eyes at the dog beast fell down on the floor. Those demon's whips went through his shoulder. The red eyes growl at his enemies and started trying to stand up but the ettemp was useless. Knowing that, demonic enegy dried up, the beast surrounding in red mist and blue light appeared. Some few minutes later, instead of his true form Sesshomaru jumped out as a human form, the form everybody used to see. Poison claws ready as he attacked and riped one demon's head out of it body. Inuyasha saw how angry Sesshomaru was. The almighty Lord'v been brought down to his feets. A few cough showed on his lips with some of his blood. Sesshomaru coughed up blood, Inuyasha could saw it and tried to imagine his brother's emotion.

He hated it and surely despited it. Hated himself became so weak in front of those lowers. Sesshomaru tried to shout out a growl but he couldn't. His throat now is keeping full of his blood. The crimson blood from his coughs became more thicker on the floor as he saw everything turned red. _No, I don't give up easily. I still… have my pride… Stand up._ His thought've been cut by another cough. He have to kill all those lowers. He tried all his best to make the coughing subside, but that didn't work. His body was heavy and heavier. He knew he about to lose all his strengh and he will _lose. _Losing is not what he have plan. He can ripe of their body to piece if he not this injured. His blur vision became worse and the world started to spin.

" Well… well" The leader choked " The game is over, Lord Sesshomaru. And I think you can do better than that. I will bring your head to my Lord. You should be graceful for that."

" Stupid you are to believe that you can defeat me, lowers." Sesshomaru used all his strengh to stand up but his body didn't listen to his command anymore and he knew it. His hand slightly moved at the corner of his mouth to take the blood off.

" Now, now Lord Sesshomaru, you can't defeat us so stop calling us lowers. It's very annoying to do that" The demon chocked, fooling with Sesshomaru. "No matter" The leader gave an evil sneer. He fisted his claws and suddenly growl " Now, prepare to die"

Claws growl a deep purple colours and went straight at the Western Lord. Sesshomaru waited no hope as he stood up. His feets managed to take a jump but suddenly he tripped down on the floor. Unconscious got near by his side. Before he can make a move, his blurry eyes closed and darkness began to spread with a growl of pain. Is it all over for him, the almighty Lord of the Western Land " Keh" He knew he heard something familiar as half of his golden eyes started to open again. He didn't believe the person he see was his pathetic brother, Inuyasha.

_Why is that half demon here anyway? I don't need him_.

Tessusaiga cut off the attack was meant for Sesshomaru, Inuyasha landed next to his wounded brother, wanted some answers. He could saw the eyes open and watching him " Wake up you idiot."

" Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru whispered in his mouth not expect to be hear by the half demon. In his mind, his pride have been broken to pieces and embarrassiment started to humble him inside, but he refused to show it on his face. He stood up slowly at his best by lean himself on the other wall, making his blood cover on it. He shouted an angry face to his brother.

Inuyasha inorged the growl and turned his attention on those demons around were starring at him all the time. His mind started up a plan to defeat these guys easily even though thinking was not what he like. He usually assualt without any of that atually, but right now he need to have some kind of a plan since Sesshomaru injured this bad. So there is no way he can fight anymore.

" Well… well what an very unexpected visitor. You must be Lord Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's half brother isn't it? Come to save your brother?" A choke came from the leader's lips. The other enemies started laughing.

" Yeh… Whatever." Inuyasha gave the demon a smirk. The leader showed no angry. His feets walked to both brothers and he smiled slightly. That made the half demon feel nervous atually.

" You're a half demon. You don't strong as a whole blooded demon and you dare to show up."

" Who are you anyway? " Inuyasha asked after shouted out a growl at the insult

" I'm Singa. We came from the Estern Land with a obligation to kill your brother.

" Keh… I don't concern about your words. But if I'm here, your mission is over." Inuyasha held Tessusaiga's hilt slowly, ready for the attack ' So that was true. These demon do want to kill Sesshomaru. Keh… _Whatever I just ripe their head of if they ever try_ _to attack him'_. A small shock went on his mind. Why did he care that much about his brother? He didn't understand himself.

" You two are brother, having the same trait of stubborn." The leader remembered all his Lord's words. _Be warn of the Tessaiga, Inuyasha's sword. It was created by InuTaishou's fang, the powerful demon Lord once ruled the Western Land. _' Look like plan B's about to start. No matter I will finish them myselves.'

Inuyasha widen his eyes. These demons will be easy to take care of, himself had defeated more powerful and dangerous enemies before. The half breed saw a laugh on the leader's lips. What are they laughing about when they about to die?

One demon attacked with his claws. Inuyasha jumped to dodged the assualt. Tessusaiga unleashed a yellow deep light making the wall broke to piece and some of the apponents've been sweeped away. Inuyasha stood back on his feet and removed his sword on his shoulder.

" Damm… It's not over yet" He mumbled to himself, still smelt the scent

Another attack appeared behind his back as Inuyasha shouted Tessusaiga and sent his powerful Wind Scar. The demon showed their appearants out from darkness. Their claws growl purple as many whips flied themselves at the half demon. Inuyasha grinded his teeth and cut the whips surrounding him slowly for impact. These whips showed around every where from the Estern demon and he tried to cut them off, but when he about to swing Tessusaiga to relieve the attack he always been attack by those whips. So he had no choice but to dodge and avoid them _Damm… How to stop this anyway? They won't let me use Tessusaiga._

Sesshomaru stood up on his feets. Wounded and useless. He didn't want to become useless at this time such like his brother that he use to call. His golden eyes watched the fight between Inuyasha and the Estern demons. 'Damm. What's that idiot doing here?' He increased the power he have left, tried to use his Poison Whip. He wouldn't lose and let himself become some weak creature such as humans and those demons. A growl of pain stopped his attempt, his eyes closed for a few minutes then opened. His hand took slightly on his wounded chest that the demon striked through it. Blood riped on his hand. He couldn't take more damages so he have to heal fast.

Inuyasha shouted out and thought of something but it wasn't as the purple attack went angrily on his body. His hand held Tessusaiga's hilt tightly. The sword's blade started to turn like a spear of blue beautiful jewel.

" Adamant Barrage" The half demon growl loudly, inorged the deadly attack from his enemies. A barrage of diamonds flied straight at his apponents and so are those whips. But he knew it won't cut them all. His eyes turned around, just to saw some of them hit on his face and back. It wasn't hurt and go through like he thought but it was enough to make a stratch on his face and a bleeding wound on his back. Anyway they weren't serious. He's taken a lot serious wounds than now, but wondered if it over easily.

" You've seen your brother's wounded so why not give up all ready. You're no match for us " One demon smirked

" I don't care about that stupid Sesshomaru and I'm definily not like him" Inuyasha refused the insult

How dare Inuyasha interfered his fight? Sesshomaru' mind ran angrily but that wasn't the only reason that he mad about. The half demon will pair with his life and regret for his stupid actions. Golden cold eyes looked slightly at another purple whips about to make some damage on Inuyasha's shoulders. Sesshomaru's claws growl a green poison colour and suddenly the toxic whip was created on the air, quickly it attacked at the demons's whips about to harm Inuyasha.

The half demon widen his eyes at the enemies's whips about to take him down vanished by a green one. He turned his attention to his brother. Has Sesshomaru just protect him from those demons? No, his eyes must go wrong. Inuyasha quicky denied the fact that was true and tried to focus on the battle. But seriously he couldn't.

The leader knew Sesshomaru was not dead after all and slowly turned his attention on killing the older. His obligation was destroy both of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. The plan was make to defeat Sesshomaru first, but also counted the fact the younger can show up in that time. So the army by Lord Kayaro's order, seperated in two. One followed him to the Western Land. And the other followed Taya heading torward the human village, where Inuyasha's family are. He knew he had no match with the two brothers're working together like this. _Taya's group must have arrive at the village by now_

Singa made a secreat sign for his companies. The demon stood out and attacked Inuyasha after the barrage of diamond was subside. Their leader tood off a high jump and landed next to the Lord of the Western Land. Sesshomaru turned his head and shouted a deadly growl. He knew the leader was after him again. His poison whip appeared on the air. Singa's claws also created a purple whip as both of them attacked each other. Light flashed on the floor with both poison.

Sesshomaru focused on his apponent but didn't know if he could win the battle. Another claws went down at his back and risk. He can't stop himself from angry slightly show on his face. His body fell on the floor with a familiar sound. Blood again dropped from his wounds that he was hard to make it dry in the fight.

The sound of Sesshomaru went in Inuyasha's ears. Turned around to see his brother about to die by Singa. Tessusaiga became black with a blue white light shouted out from the sword. He growl angrily

" Step out of my way you fools. Keh… Eat this. Meidou Zangetsuha" Seven crestant black moon came out and destroyed all the demons were surrounding him. He jumped fast as he could. His sword turned to a blue diamonds spear again, using Adamant Barrage at the leader about to harm Sesshomaru.

Singa looked up at the diamonds about to kill him and jumped for impact. He knew if one of them ever hit him, that could make enough to end his life._ Dam… Is it isn't for Inuyasha I can finish Sesshomaru. __For what i have heard Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't usually get alone. they have fought each other just for a sword. Maybe that rumor was wrong actually. _A simple smiled showed on his face. He took out the amulet and attacked derecly at Inuyasha. Finishing one of them was his plan. After steal Inuyasha and Tessusaiga's power, both brother will die by his hand without any interference from Taya and the other dog demons.

Sesshomaru watched. Why did Inuyasha save him? He didn't need help. He can take care on his own. Golden eyes stared at the half demon and quickly turned attention on Singa. He slowly recognized the dark violet amulet and so, it is about to take Inuyasha's power. After that, he will be useless and maybe can get kill. Sesshomaru couldn't let that happen. His stubborn brother won't listen to him and through even if he listen, it will be too late.

Inuyasha swung his sword, only Singa left. He can win this fight and show Sesshomaru that he, a half-breed is not weak. His nose sniffed, knowing the elder's movement but ignorged it. That didn't matter. The guy can't stop him, now.

Singa fixed his claws, creating a posion whip and shouted it to Inuyasha. The half demon easily jumped and dodged the attacked.

" You still have the strengh to fight, don't you?" Singa smirked

" I will finish you off in a second, bastard" Inuyasha growl. His feets moved, tried to make another jump. His body approached the enemy. Tessusaiga's blade went down, about to cut the leader's flesh. Singa looked up, thinking it would be great chance to use the amulet by reaching to Inuyasha, he jumped over the sword. But another thing wasn't expected.

One of Inuyasha's hand removed from Tessusaiga's hilt and hit on Singa's stomach, breaking his armour " Don't think you can get away that easy"

Singa stepped back, his body felt heavy, that hit was stronger than he thought . Inuyasha stood up, the large fang by his side, a yellow light appeared. _Wind Scar? Idiot, that can't kill me. _But that wasn't Wind Scar at all, Inuyasha swung his sword a circle way. His demonic power shouted out and swallowed the enemy's. A tornado was created and quickly it moved to Singa. The dog demon widen his eyes. Is it all over for him. _Damm... I can't die here_

" Backlash Wave" After Inuyasha's growl, Singa looked toward the blast. He kept standing there. What can he do now? It's too late. He will fail Lord Kayaro and the others as well. No, a dog demon like him should keep and protect his pride, but now it will be over. He had nothing.

The half demon's eyes watched his Backlash Wave attack with a smile of victory. Sesshomaru again was looking. Singa's die? He had to admit Singa isn't strong as Inuyasha but he still had that amulet. If he's die and the amulet was broken, his power should return right now. Why it not...? His nose suddenly realize a familier scent. His golden eyes watched through the mist and soon reconized the situation.

Inuyasha turned his head to Sesshomaru as he slowly walked near the wounded demon lord " Hey, you're ok?" He can smelt the scene of blood thick on the air. It was most Sesshomaru's blood. He was really happy cause he made it in time. Ignoring his brother's silence, Inuyasha kneed down and got closer. He wanted to check if Sesshomaru is ok, that all.

The mighty lord could see Inuyasha's closer from him. He shouted out a growl as he stood up heavily. " Stay back, Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said coldly. He had have enough with the embarrassiment since the half demon appeared. " It's not over yet" Sesshomaru turned his head again at the mess Tessusaiga was making with the Backlash Wave.

" What do you mean he's alive?" Inuyasha shook of in surprise " The guy maybe dead or something after being hit by the Backlash Wave. He couldn't survive" The half demon shouted at his brother. But he wasn't sure if he's right or not, Sesshomaru had a keen nose than his so maybe Singa can be alive after all. He raised Tessusaiga on his right shoulder, prepared for a surprising attack. His nose sniffed around the area. Suddenly he saw a purple light shouted out and quickly dodged it.

" What the hell?" Inuyasha growl angrily before swung his sword and allowed a Wind Scar to come out. Another dealy claws attacked at his back and he again jumped out to dodge. He looked through the mist and realized a familiar person, his enemy of course. 'So Sesshomaru was right, Singa is alive. But so what, I can finish him anyway' Inuyasha thought in his mind, despite that even when injured, Sesshomaru's still better than him.

Singa slowly jumped on the hard floor. He was very surprise. When Inuyasha used the Backlash Wave, he didn't think he can make it... alive. Then he realized a white light flew by his side and removed him out of Tessusaiga's attack. He has been saved by that light. The amulet Lord Kayaro gave him, it must have protect him.' The other companions are all die. I'm better return and meet Taya and his group'

" Damn... You're alive" Inuyasha spoke with a smirk. Tessaiga's on his hand about to make another assault.

" Lord Inuyasha, I think I'm better go quiklier than i thought" Singa talked annoying. He will take Inuyasha's demonic energy no matter what.

Inuyasha swung his mighty sword through the air. The large fang quickly turned black with a blue silver light as the half demon growl " Meidou Zangetsuha" But when the technique about to come, a purple whip shouted at Tessaiga's hilt and damaged one of Inuyasha's hand, hard enough to make the sword fall on the ground

" Oh... Danm. My Tessaiga" Inuyasha growl, ignored the burning stratches on his hand, he moved quickly to get his father's fang. Suddenly another of Singa's whip hit through his chest and sent him a distance from his sword, now is a rusty old katana. Singa jumped down at Tessaiga and ready to take it when he was being reminded of his master's word and instead he walked torward Inuyasha, about to kill the half demon.

Inuyasha stood up and tried to dodged the whips. He had to take his Tessaiga back. Angry at Singa's dirty trick, the half demon took his hand over his wounds, covering in crimson blood and shouted it to his enemy " Eat this. Blades of blood" Several red sharp blades attacked and distracted Singa. Inuyasha quickly grab his sword, turning it to a white large fang. A smirk showed on his face as he swung it through the air. Singa jumped and for him it was a good opportunity to use the amulet as he increased his speed to approach his opponent. The great amulet shined it beautiful but deadly light torward. Something has to end now.

"I will take your power, Lord Inuyasha"

Inuyasha saw the violet light but kept moving. He didn't scare or falling to these stupid trick. They're just pathetic. " I don't know what is it and i don't care but I'm gonna cut it to pieces if that what you want" He will finish it nice and clear and then go back to the village. This place is starting to make him feel unpleasant "Ya..." Inuyasha swung Tessaiga with a growl. The blade was about to cut the violet amulet when Inuyasha felt a hard punch on his face with a warm liquid has the colour of red splashed on his clothes. But it wasn't his at all.

Inuyasha fell on the ground, he could feel Tessaiga's hilt leave his grip in disbelieve. His nose sniffed and realized the blood beloned to his brother. His eyes stared angrily at the one who just hit him. Despited his brother's action, Inuyasha couldn't hold it, he spat. " Danm the hell, Sesshomaru. What was that for?"

Sesshomaru, after punched Inuyasha on the ground, quickly unsheath Bakusaiga, even though the sword didn't have it power back. A blade hit on Singa's bare stomach, blood splashed on the air. Singa widen his eyes, mouth opened. It was very surpries for him. His claws moved and attacked at Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga and so is his arm. Sesshomaru was wounded so he couldn't move fast enough. Before he knew, Singa had already gone '_ He must have getting away' _Inuyasha slowly stood up, tried to find out what will happen next, forgot his Tessaiga, still on the floor.

" Lord Sesshomaru, I can tell you this is not over and Lord Inuyasha, you will regret for coming here" Singa's voice spoke and then vanished without a sign. Two brothers still stood there. Sesshomaru's eyes watched, in his mind was thinking something. Inuyasha walked ahead, where his sword fell several minutes ago and tried to tranform it, but the rusty sword still remain as it. Inuyasha widen his eyes,discovering something never expected.

**Please review and tell me if it good or not. Thank for reading.**


	4. Return

**Again, I want to say I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

**Warning: Bad words and gramma**

**Chapter 3: Return  
**

" What happened to my Tessaiga?" Inuyasha widen his eyes. His mind was full of confuseness and dissapoinment. His sword's just tranformed a few minutes ago and now it stuck with a form of a rusty old katana. He could feel his anger is growing stronger in his boil blood. Inuyasha turned his head to his demon brother, his mouth opened wide, shouted.

" Sesshomaru, what have you done to my sword, you jerk?"

" I've done nothing to it. It should be your fault, Inuyasha" Sesshomaru didn't turn to face his little brother. He simply spoke, agruing with the half demon was not his attention. Golden eyes looked slightly at the blue sky, in his mind was to figure what Singa and those demons are up to next time. It was his mistake that Singa got away, but next time when he see him, he'll kill him for sure.

" How exactly that Tessaiga didn't tranform is my fault?" Inuyasha roared angrily at Sesshomaru " You're the one who punched my face the first time and let Tessaiga fell of my hand" He was still mad about his brother hit him when he was about to kill Singa. What was that idiot trying to do?

" Watch your mouth , half_ breed." The demon Lord silenced Inuyasha " You should think better…" He was cut by a groan of pain. Blood came from a corner of his lips as he slowly walked to a wall and quickly leaned himself on it, keeping him from falling. Sesshomaru knew he still didn't have his energy back, the sooner he has, the faster he leaves this weak heal.

Inuyasha watched and he quickly remembered that his brother was still injured badly. He began to calm down and thought about the situation. It had to be a reason why Sesshomaru kept him from Singa at that time. All he could recognize was the creepy violet light that came from the amulet Singa was holding. _Amulet? _Inuyasha walked near his brother, a question showed out of his mouth with calm.

" Ses… Sesshomaru, where's Bakusaiga?" Sesshomaru looked down at the floor, where his sword dropped after being hit by Singa as he stepped to get it, though he was pretty hard enough with the wounds. Inuyasha knew for sure he couldn't feel the great energy from Bakusaiga when it striked.

" Bakusaiga doesn't have any demonic aura…" The half demon suddenly spoke " And so do you. I... well... you don't have them strong like normal"

" Mind your own business, Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said coldly. He knew the half_demon would figure that out sooner or later. He has to destroy that amulet and get his energy back, even though it will return in the next month, but he didn't want to sit around and do nothing. _Suck weak action. _Beside the dog demons will surely use this chance to attack him and attack the land.

He despited his heal. After the amulet stole his power, he was weak and his energy was emty by the moment, but now he was also injured badly than he have ever been. The demons from the Est might have a plan to lure him for battle, and so he decided that he'll not run away.

" Leave" A cold voice was said, coming from Sesshomaru. The wounds couldn't stop him from his usual coolness and prideful. " Return to the village, Inuyasha."

The sentence made the half demon startle. He looked at his brother, showed a annoying attitude. " Keh… I don't want to be here anyway, but Tessaiga didn't tranform, remember? I will get rid of Singa and so is that amulet" He spoke. He sheathed his sword hardly and prepared to walk away. He will get back Tessaiga's demonic energy without anyone els's help.

Sesshomaru still remained silence when like something's just hit his mind, he found out what Singa is up to? When he knew, he almost laugh and despite it if it not concern about… Rin. _Danm. Inuyasha, you should never be here, you fool._ All of the demons must have retreat and turn their derection on the human village. He soon figure their target not only him, but Inuyasha as well_._What a bunch of lowers! They even didn't have the corage to face him, instead using someone as a shied and a hostage to trade with the land. One of those demons must have fighting with Inuyasha if he was there, but instead he's not._ I'm better go to the village. Rin._

Inuyasha could figure his brother's serious face, that meant trouble. " We're leaving, Inuyasha" He turned his head around in surpries. Did Sesshomaru just tell him to go with him? He surely knew the "Great mighty Lord" would never ask for companions, espectually him, a half demon. Before Inuyasha could answer, Sesshomaru has already on his way leaving. " Keh" Inuyasha didn't know why he followed his brother with his command, but he understood something, that Sesshomaru has figured the thing he didn't know about.

His body moved forward to his brother's derection. He was abit amusing from Sesshomaru was acting. It was quite easy to catch up with him, cause the great Lord was injured. It was the first time he and his brother go with each other alone like this. Inuyasha's feets moved faster as he got closer to Sesshomaru. There might be a race between the brothers if Inuyasha didn't realize the situation. He didn't want his brother to use all his strengh just for a race.

Of course Inuyasha could smell the scent of blood came slightly from Sesshomaru's chest and abdomen. The wounds haven't heal yet and the crimson liquid was still dropping on every path his brother got pass. _Danm... Why not he just stop running and let his injuries heal? The stubborn jackass_.

Finally the great Lord of the Western Land stopped, leaning himself against the near by tree. He hardly found himself some breaths and struggled in pain. His headache was getting alot worst because he has lost too many blood from the fight. Even him, the mighty Lord Sesshomaru has to rest, if he not, he will surely get unconscious. His vision was still blury. He has gone faster than he thought, but if he stops now he didn't know what will happen to Rin. He mustn't strain himself too much, but he did.

Inuyasha stopped after his brother. His golden eyes showed no confusedness of what has happened. He knew Sesshomaru won't last long running around with his opened wounds. He walked closer to his brother, asking

" You finally stop, so can you just tell me what happened?"

Sesshomaru cooly asked " You idiot half_breed, do you still don't realized what the demons wanted?"

" What?" Inuyasha spat " If I know it already so why i ask you, you jerk?"

" You should never come here. You know your place better than anyone" Sesshomaru stayed silence for a few minutes. Inuyasha will know sooner or later ( But he think will be later than ever) so he just tell him then " Those bastard from the Est want to kill the sons of the Dog General that means the future Lord of the Western Land..."

" Wait... The Lord of the Western Land, I thought it would be you." Inuyasha despited himself for saying those words, but it was true. The things made him confuse was why the target are also him? Sesshomaru was the one who will get himself killed

" Because you and i shared father's blood so we both have a chance to take over the land, but since i am the elder, i would be chosen" Sesshomaru simply said " So they will sooner or later try to attack you"

_What? Try to attack me? But if I'm here then..._ " So they are attacking the village, right now?" Inuyasha suddenly growl. Angry and depressed filled his golden eyes _Danm... Kagome, you should be alright. I'm better heading back to the village. If i haven't come here... _Inuyasha reminded himself that Miroku and Sango were still at the village as he tried to relieve. If the demons attacked they will have some time to fight with his friends, beside Kagome had her spirital power. She can protect herself in some way but it won't last for long. He's better hurry. " Danm"

Seeing Inuyasha's finally understood the situation, Sesshomaru was kinna relieved. His younger brother was so stupid. Sometimes he didn't believe that idiot would share father's blood.

The Lord of the Western Land tried to stand up from his leaning position but the attemp was hopeless. Sesshomaru felt his body couldn't move any more. Nausea rushed in side him as he tried to pull it away. Blood filled in his mouth and came out by his coughs. Sesshomaru's eyes closed. He was weak. Inuyasha could sense his brother's painful as he got closer by side him and let Sesshomaru's right arm around his shoulder. A glare was sent to Inuyasha. The demon lord bared his fang angrily.

"Oh...damn Sesshomaru. I just want to help" The half demon spat.

" Get off me, Inuyasha" The lord of the Western land said coldly. His claws suddenly turned into a poison green colour, threatening his half brother even though he knew he didn't have enough power to use his whip.

" Not a chance. " Inuyasha argued " If I leave you behind, some demons with their emty stomaches can eat you alive. You have been weakening enough because of your danm injuries, no guaranteer you will be able to fight against Singa and his group. So shut your mouth, you stupid jackass" Inuyasha hold his brother's right hand and lift Sesshomaru's body from a leaning position. To his surpries, Sesshomaru didn't try to attack or kill him like he was threaten a while ago.

Without saying a word, the brothers left. There was nothing to say. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha never thought they can stand by side, traveling with each other in their life. But they have to admit everything changed. Brothers were meant to be that way, not fighting for something like a sword. Bond between them, even they liked it or not, it shall never disappear.

The brothers ran a very far distance from where they've start. Inuyasha knew he will arrive at Kaede's village not far away. Sesshomaru's eyes have closed from the moment Inuyasha grabbed him. Suddenly the scent of blood somewhere came and hit the brothers's heads like a hamer as Inuyasha increased their speed. The blood was not much but it made them worry than ever. The mighty lord opened his eyes slowly. He could sense them, the dog demons around.

" Lord Sesshomaru" Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were froze when they heard that scream. The demon lord shot out of his brother's arm with a speed Inuyasha never seen before. It made the half demon amazed his brother. Look like the only thing can make his stubborn brother worry most was the girl, Rin. Inuyasha didn't say out by word but he jealous of her. His eyes looked ahead, Sesshomaru has nowhere to be found. Maybe he and his brother have something alike to each other. His brother has someone he has to protect and Inuyasha understand that. He has someone he has to protect, too.

Suddenly Inuyasha's eyes widen as a sacred arrow shot out from the bushes and hit at the tree behind Inuyasha. It was faint but it was definily Kagome's spirital power. The half demon unsheathed Tessaiga but suddenly he remembered the sword has become useless. Some demons came out from the tree as they attacked him with their deadly claws. Inuyasha quickly dodged the assault and landed on the ground perfectly. His mouth shot out a growl.

" So this is the younger son of the Great Dog General 200 hundred years ago." One of the demons smirked " We have been waiting for you"

" Yeah... right" Inuyasha shouted " Step out of my way. I have to get back to Kagome"

" Kagome ? Is her that danm young priestess who protecting this village?" A man wearing a white and silver kimono walked slowly from the bushes. He had a pair of blue eyes with one violet mark on each of his cheek. But they're not like Singa, they's pretty like Inuyasha's when he was turned into a demon. " I've heard she's your mate. Don't worry. We take care of her" A moking voice came from his lips.

" Bastard" Inuyasha growl. His golden showed a angily look as he fisted his claws, ready to attack.

" My name is Taya" The man smirked. " Come on, Lord Inuyasha. Let's fight" The demons showed their sharp claws as the first attack appeared.

~ Return to Sesshomaru~

Sesshomaru followed Rin's voice. He knew this would happen, that why he kept the girl at the village for the prietesses to take care of her. Those lowers bastard, they want to challenge him, using their dirty tricks. But after all that didn't make him surpries. The thing he didn't expect was... The Lord of the Est was Kayaro. When he was yound, Kayaro was his friend. His father and Kayaro's used to be fellow. They were both Lord, but different from his father didn't want to make enemies with the other Lord, Kayaro's father wanted to take over every lands in Japan. And surely that what made them apart.

Sesshomaru's heard Kayaro's father've died 100 years ago, so Kayaro has become the Lord of the Est. He followed his father's foot steps, Sesshomaru suppose. His thought was cut by the villager's screams. He returned to the real situation. The demons are attacking the village. His eyes could some of the huts in the village are burning. The lord of the Western Land sensed a familier scent. They're definily Inuyasha's friends. They must be defend the village. For a demon Lord like him, he has to admit they're really helpful, more elegant than normal humans than he thought in the past.

" Lord Sesshomaru" Another Rin's scream came in his ears as the Lord of the Western Land increased his speed, although it was pretty hard to know exacly where they take Rin. His wounds made his senses become weak as a human's. He couldn't smell her scent. For the first time, Sesshomaru feel himself useless, helpless to protect the only one he care about.

" Hurry, Sango" He heard the monk said to the demon slayer. The woman threw her giant boomerang that she called Hiraikotsu to defend from the demons's attack as The monk Miroku spoke seriously " The children might be in danger."

" Don't tell me. I know" Sango replied.

" We have to get rid of these demons"

" But there are too many of them"

" Oh... If there is a time when I want to have my Wind Tunnel is now" Miroku sighed, despited his thought. It seems Inuyasha's friends haven't realized he, Sesshomaru was near by, but that not made him relieve. Soon or later he will have to ask them himself. They are the people who know where Rin is and the only one he could ask. The other In his life, he never think he can social with the people he used to call weak, useless, the lowest creature on the Earth. These action made him go no where._ Danm..._

" Lo... lord Sesshomaru" The monk spoke, realizing the mighty lord was here all the time. Sango turned her head to see Sesshomaru_. _Their eye widen in surpries for a moment. Inuyasha's brother hasn't come here for a long time and now they saw him in this situation. But that not all, the Lord of the Western Land looked_... _abit down. His white kimono almost turned to crimson, stained blood. His armour was gone. They could see the bruises and stratches on his face as so are his arms. Sesshomaru seems to be injured than they're ever seen.

" Where's Rin?" Sesshomaru asked coldly, pulling the couple out of their thought. They must have realized his wounds, but he didn't think they would dare asking about it. If they do that, he will kill them.

" She's in that hut with the other children" Miroku answered the great Lord as his eyes looked forward. " But I think she might be in danger..."

Without letting the monk finish his words, Sesshomaru's already on his way, after sent both of them a glare. Miroku turned his head to Sango. " Come on" Sango nod, following her husband.

After followed the derection where the monk's said, Sesshomaru's nose suddenly got something. This is definily Rin's scent with another demons. If they dare to do something to her, the Western Lord will tear them apart. He angrily thought. Rin's scent came closer as he finally met. Golden eyes looked at the demons who are taking the little girl right near the hut. The other children are crying, calling for help. He made it in time. For some reasons, he was happy about it.

" Lord Sesshomaru. I know you would come" Rin said, smilling at her Lord. It have been along time since she has a chance to meet him again. The demon after heard Rin said, turned his head, smilling with an disrecpected way.

The demon showed its claws " Well... well I thought you would die by Singa at your beloved castle, but luckily you're not." A moking voice came from his mouth. His claws hand releashed the child on the ground. " I would never trust Singa when Lord Kayaro gived him the mission instead of me. I will finish you myself." It looked like he want to finish this battle on his own, not using the hostage. Rin stood up from the ground and ran, hiding behind her Lord. Even Lord Sesshomaru didn't show it, but to the look of it, she knew her lord is hurt. She wished Lord Inuyasha would be here, or perhaps Kagome and the others would help.

The demon attacked the first blow with his claws. Sesshomaru jumped on the sky to dodge the assault. His claws turned to a faint green corlour. He was going to use his Poison Whip when he remembered he couldn't use it anymore. His claws can't even releash the poison. Before Sesshomaru could land on the ground heavily with his left strengh, the demon leapt out and approached him not far distance. The next thing happened was the Lord of the Western Land being sent back on the ground as the demon's claws hit on his chest almost impale. A toxic poison filled on the air, coming from the demon's attack and so was the demon lord's chest. Sesshomaru used all his strengh to get balance and keep him from falling. Blood stained the earth around the wounded Sesshomaru.

" Hiraikotsu" A familier voice came to Sesshomaru's ears as a giant boomerang shot from the sky and attack the demon, making him couldn't fast enough to dodge it. Before the boomerang come back and finish the injured demon, he got away just in turned her head to see Sango and Miroku are running torward. .Sango caught her weapon and smiled at the little girl.

Sesshomaru widen his eyes for a moment. It was bad enough when he was rescued by his half-breed of a brother and got embarrassed in front of the lowers demon from the Est. Now a human dared to interfere his battle. He won't admit but if that demon slayer didn't make it in time, he would surely lose. The pain from his wounds returned him to real fact.

" My Lord, are you alright?" Rin asked. She could sense her Lord's painful that he tried to hide. Sesshomaru stayed silent, didn't want answer the little girl. His voice would show that he injured very bad. His right hand slowly moved to cover his mouth. A mouthful of blood splashed against it as he felt his body can not take more of this. _Why this has to happen? Danm._ That demon's poison must has affected the remaining healing power he's left. The demon lord's eyes slowly closed as he tried to make it open. Sesshomaru turned himself with a sit posotion as the vision got blurier. He won't faint like this, at this place, at this time. He's rather die alone in the forest where no one can't see him.

" Lord Sesshomaru" Rin's voice got louder as her hand grabbed his arms. Sango and Miroku both had a sock with the situation.

Continue...

~ At the moment~

The volcano filled the sky with hot, burn air. The mist covered everywhere, making people hardly find a derection to go. The burn red lave flow in side of the earth. All the rocks of course make by nothing but lava. A giant bond of a fish is behind the white mist. Out side it was a demon cow with three big round eyes. An old man walked slowly from the fish's bond as his hand took out a small paper has some letters on it. The paper was sticked on the bond with a short sentence " I move". After that the man grabed the bad of swords and others things with him.

" Old man Totosai" A young man walked slowly in the giant fish bonds " You're not getting away this time" He chucked, fisted his claws, making a crack sounds

" Ah..ah" Totosai screamed, widen his already big eyes. " It's you again. What do you want?" His finger pointed at the one who are smirking. He didn't he can escape this time with the old tricks again.

" Our Lord needs your help. That's all." The young man spoke.

" I'm sure I don't know him" Totosai answered, scratching his head in amuse.

" It doesn't matter. You will soon recognize him soon enough." The young man replied from the old guy. His cold eyes watched Totosai carefully. He has been tricked once time when Totosai releashed the fire from his mouth and after the fire was down, he couldn't see that jackass again. He's already ran away, but not this time. If he do that again, he will him... after Lord Kayaro finish the business with the old man. " Follow me if you want to live"

" Um..m" The old guy resisted for a moment. Eyes looked around the house, again scratching his head. The old man knew getting away again wasn't easy like it sounded, but if it can make him live. Oh... Well " Um... Never" Before the young man could react, Totosai slamed his long hamer on the ground, making the earth crack in two and a lava river splashed, making it imposible to stand and see. Totosai quickly hoped on his three eyes cow as he rushed it to fly fast, but before he can escape safety, a shadow jumped behind him suddenly with a incredible speed. Sweats dropped on the old man head as a claws hand grabbed his neck

" I told you not to run and stop using tricks to fool me" A angry voice came from the young man. His claws growl a purple light, ready to releash the poison.

" Ah... Oh" Totosai whispered in fear.

Continue

**Thank you all for reviewing my story. It helps me alots in writting the next chapter. And sorry Sesshyfan123 because i delay one day. Hope you not angry. **

**Anyway Read and Review. **


End file.
